


blooming day

by enmourne



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, small fluff bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmourne/pseuds/enmourne
Summary: “Saeran.” Her voice never fails to make his name sound so sweet. Hesitantly, he meets her eyes once more. Her face is tinged bright pink, and her expression is one he’s unfamiliar with. He finds himself anxious at the sight, as if it’s a preface to some impending disaster. The wind picks back up, sending their hair fluttering around them.





	blooming day

**Author's Note:**

> i am legally obligated to not type anything more than 500 words long im sorry

He did it without thinking.

* * *

 

The wind pulls her hat off her head and carries it away, the yellow and white sun hat fluttering with the breeze. She calls out in surprise, her hand catching nothing but air and they watch it tumble onward. She bounces anxiously on the heels of her feet, as if struggling to decide whether or not to abandon their current endeavor to retrieve it. Before she can decide for herself, he does.

Saeran grabs her hand and tries not to think about how warm it feels in his own. Without a word, they chase after it, their hands intertwined. With every step, her heart leaps in her chest and her face feels like it’s aflame. Yet he looks so cool, so unaffected as they chase her wayward hat, still carried by the breeze. She’s at a loss without realizing it, at least until they finally slow to a stop and he releases her hand.

The loss of contact instantly pulls her from her thoughts. He retrieves her hat from the shrub it’s entangled in before holding it out to her. When she doesn’t take it, he lifts his gaze to meet hers. The eye contact feels strangely intimate, as if a realization has suddenly dawned on the two of them.

But she wins out in a contest she wasn’t aware of as he finally averts his eyes, trying to will the blush creeping up his neck away. “Take it.” He manages to say and thrusts the hat at her again. When she still doesn’t take it, he opens his mouth to begrudgingly insist but she cuts him short.

“Saeran.” Her voice never fails to make his name sound so sweet. Hesitantly, he meets her eyes once more. Her face is tinged bright pink, and her expression is one he’s unfamiliar with. He finds himself anxious at the sight, as if it’s a preface to some impending disaster. The wind picks back up, sending their hair fluttering around them.

He’s almost afraid to speak but he does. “W. .What?”

Her heart feels twenty sizes too big, pounding away so hard it’s like she can’t breathe. He wonders if she can hear his own as it rings in his ears, amplified by the silence between them.

“I love you.” The words fall from her lips so easily, like they were made for him. “I love you, Saeran.”

It knocks the air clean out of him like a punch to the gut and he tries to remember what it’s like to breathe. Amidst his internal panic, he realizes numbly that there’s no way he can hide the blush that’s probably consumed his neck, face, and ears. He supposes that’s the price you pay for a love confession.

Saeran opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He actually doesn’t even know what to say, or maybe he does but he’s scared. They’re words he has spoken in his mind countless times yet to speak them aloud to her is frightening. He doesn’t like this feeling at all, this churning hopelessness, this childish fear that’s strangling everything he wishes to say before it can slip out.

Then her expression falls, her eyes shifting away as she begins an apology. The very thought of her being sorry for what he’s longed for and dreamed of for so long, of her believing this isn’t what he wants, struck him like lightning.

He closes the distance between them instantly and her apology dies on her lips as he kisses her. He pours all feeling into it, their eyes closing as it deepens. It feels both eternally long and shamefully short when they finally part. The satisfaction brought on from her bewildered expression is enough to tide his anxiety over for the time being. He clears his throat and shakes her hat out before gently pulling it over her head.

“I love you too, MC.”


End file.
